


One Night Stands Are Okay By Me

by toesohnoes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy doesn't know how to leave the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stands Are Okay By Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/10486560628/buffy-keeps-her-head-down-as-she-gets-dressed-her).

Buffy keeps her head down as she gets dressed, her hands fumbling on the zip of her jeans. She’s trying not to think about what they just did: she’s trying so hard not to think about the way Faith had grinned after she kissed her, and the way Faith’s fingers had felt against her, inside her.

Those are dangerous thoughts. Slippery, dangerous, naked thoughts.

Now is not the time for naked thoughts.

She manages to get dressed and then dares to look up, catching sight of Faith on the hotel bed. Faith looks back at her, beautiful even when she’s bed-mussed.

There’s something about the sight of her that makes Buffy ache.

She starts to say something (anything, god, anything that might fix what just happened) but Faith cuts her off before she finds a single word. “It’s okay, B,” she says. “We’re fine.”

It’s not fine at all - they are not fine. Buffy doesn’t think that they’ve ever been.

She swallows around that awkward lump in her throat and nods. “I’ll see you,” she says.

Faith shrugs one bare shoulder and gets to her feet. “See you when the world ends,” she suggests.

For them, that might just be tomorrow.


End file.
